People often dine together at restaurants in groups. When dining together, a group of people may receive a shared bill from the restaurant that specifies a total amount due as determined based on all of the items that were collectively ordered by the group. Typically, the group will split the bill, for example, by each contributing some amount of cash or providing a credit card to be charged. In some instances, the restaurant may be limited in number of credit cards that it can process, which can complicate the group's efforts to split the bill.